Gulliver POV Mikasa
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Es como si pudieran leer sus mentes, están sincronizados. Se cubren las espaldas, con movimientos coordinados. RivaMika [IMPORTANTE LEER NOTAS AL INICIO]


**Notas de Autora: ¡Hola!, les traigo un song-fic, que estuvo rondando mi cabeza desde hace aproximadamente tres semanas, ya que mi amiga me paso esta canción del señorón Miguel Bosé. En verdad escúchenla mientras leen este pequeño trabajo.**

 **Asimismo les informo que este pequeñuelo tiene un hermano gemelo… ¿Que cómo es eso?, pues verán la idea de hacer este song-fic fue porque mi amiga y yo estábamos platicando acerca de esta canción y empezamos a hacer conjeturas para escribir RivaMika. Por ello acordamos que cada una haría la perspectiva de ambos personajes, y pues si quieren saber la perspectiva de Levi, pasen al perfil de** **CharlieMontgomery, no importa cuál lean primero, no afecta en nada a la trama. Sin más que decir... ¡A leer!**

 **Dedicado al grupo más lindo de este shipp que hay en español en Facebook: "Levi x Mikasa Forever!"**

* * *

 **Summary:** Es como si pudieran leer sus mentes, están sincronizados. Se cubren las espaldas, con movimientos coordinados.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de SNK son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, o como nos gusta llamarlo en el fandom "La llama asesina". Historia 50% mía, 50% de CharlieMontgomery. ¡DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

 **Gulliver**

Llovía. Llovía como la puta madre. Como si fuera el diluvio universal, que arrasaría con todo, llevándoselo a su paso y así comenzar de nuevo.

Ya no podía más, ésta era la última batalla, la que definiría el futuro de las personas dentro de las murallas. Tras tantos secretos, expediciones y conspiraciones, la última batalla entre humanos y titanes, entre humanos contra humanos, entre todos contra todos se libraba en la peor noche de todas. Tras horas de enfrentamientos, la oscuridad había caído y las gotas de lluvia, primero como un fresco rocío y luego como un huracán azotaba el lugar.

 _En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol  
El mundo que recuerdo  
Vida a vida como todo, se apagó,  
Pensar que pude haber salvado  
Quise ser Gulliver  
Y nunca fui Gulliver_

Sentía su respiración acelerada, todo el campo de batalla era un caos. Cadáveres por todos lados, el sonido de las cuchillas desgarrando piel, ríos de sangre por donde quiera que su mirada se posara. Estaba un tanto alejada del centro de aquel campo de batalla, había acabado con cuatro titanes de unos quince metros. Estaba exhausta, pero los recuerdos y las promesas hechas, le daban vitalidad para seguir adelante, en aquella encarnizada lucha.

 **.*.*.**

"-Levi, prométeme que regresarás con vida- susurró en la oscuridad de aquella habitación

-Lo prometo- dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente- prometo que haré todo lo posible para terminar con esta mierda pero tú también promete que te cuidarás, y que pase lo que pase, seguirás adelante

-Si es lo que deseas… lo haré- dijo ella- pero aun así júrame que regresarás a mí… Vivo.

-Lo haré, pero espero una recompensa al llegar- una suave curva surcó los labios de aquel hombre

-La tengo anticipada, por eso procura regresar a mí- sin más que decir, Mikasa apresó los labios del capitán, llevándolo a perderse junto a ella ante el placer."

 **.*.*.**

 _En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé  
Pisando tierra yerma  
Y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé  
Y sé que se me fue la mano  
Pero era ya tarde  
Muy tarde_

De repente ve que un titán se acerca peligrosamente a la formación en la que él se encuentra. Levi es de los pocos que siguen luchando en aquella alejada zona… más de la mitad de soldados a cargo de él, yacen inertes. Se impulsa con el equipo, cual hada, acostumbrada a danzar por los aires, asestando golpes, desgarrando piel, manchándose de sangre que se evapora, pero también de sangre humana, de aquellos amigos caídos, así como de aquellos malnacidos para los cuales las vidas de todas las personas caídas no fueron más que números… piezas de ajedrez que no valían ni un centavo. Mata… mata todo a su paso. Gira levemente al sentir una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas. Es como si pudieran leer sus mentes, están sincronizados. Se cubren las espaldas, con movimientos coordinados. Sin embargo, aquel cansancio, le está pasando la factura. Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, la soldado que equivale a cien soldados, la chica prodigio del escuadrón 104, pero en aquel momento… No es más que un ser cargando tristezas y… Una pequeña semilla germinada.

Un suave mareo, prueba de ello, es suficiente para que en cuestión de milisegundos salga expulsada de aquella zona. Un dolor de mil putos demonios recorre todo su ser, cayendo entre la tierra mojada. Sabe que se acerca el fin de ambos. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, lo busca. Busca a aquel hombre que le demostró lo que es el amor. Aquel hombre frío y maníaco que tomó su corazón, que reclamó y marcó el cuerpo de ella como suyo en innumerables noches de placer, lujuria y amor. Sus ojos se encuentran y ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa, llena de amor, miedo y desconsuelo.

 _Y grito herido no  
Un no que estalla en mil pedazos  
Un no que cae en el olvido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Y grito herido no  
Tan fuerte y tan desesperado  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Y gritó no no_

Tiene miedo… mucho miedo, de no saber qué pasará después. Siente culpa, rabia, desconsuelo, su cabeza es un torbellino de imágenes, voces, sueños y promesas, que a su pesar no se van a cumplir. Nunca.

Escucha pasos amortiguados por la tierra mojada, sus fuerzas se están yendo cada vez más rápido. Puede jurar que ya no siente calor en sus extremidades inferiores. Es frío lo que siente… pero no del frío que con una manta caliente queda olvidado. No, es un frío mortal y lo sabe. El fin de ellos está cada vez más cerca. Su visión está levemente nublada, pero aun así, reconoce la figura de él, y le duele ver aquel rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Ella ya no tiene fuerzas para hablar, gruesas lágrimas surcan su rostro, pero son arrastradas por aquella lluvia.

 _En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad  
De darle vida a nada  
Lo que muere para siempre muerto está  
Y duele tanto echar de menos  
Quise ser Gulliver  
Y nunca fui Gulliver  
_

Son lágrimas de dolor, de saber que no tuvo el valor para darle aquella noticia, pero decírselo en aquel justo momento, sería peor. Para ella es mejor, llevarse aquel pequeño secreto a la tumba. Sabe que él ha sufrido bastante, sabe que sufrirá en cuanto ella se haya ido y no quiere que él tenga que lidiar con dos muertes. Unos suaves labios se posan en los de ella, se sienten en casa, se sienten plenos, al menos tienen la dicha de darle un último adiós en un beso demandante, lleno de amor, dolor, desesperanza, sufrimiento. Es un beso sabor a sangre, agua y sal. Sus fuerzas la abandonan, sabe que ese el fin de ambos en aquel cruel y bello mundo. A lo lejos, oye gritar a Levi. Y en un último momento de lucidez, ella jura haber gritado tan fuerte, tan desesperada, tan grande, solitaria y vencida. Al final, todo es oscuridad.

 _Perdido  
Mi último aullido  
No  
Perdido  
Mi último aullido, oh_

 _Y grito herido no_  
 _Un no que estalla en mil pedazos_  
 _Un no que cae en el olvido_  
 _Inútil, pequeño y perdido_  
 _Grito no, no_

 _No_  
 _Perdido_  
 _Salvado_  
 _No salvado_

Cuando vuelve a salir el sol y los últimos sobrevivientes intentan recuperarse de lo acontecido, Eren encuentra el cuerpo de su hermana y su superior a pocos metros uno del otro y pide que los muevan hasta que estén juntos, él les estrecha sus manos y mira con infinita tristeza el sencillo anillo que adorna el dedo anular de Mikasa y de Levi.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?... Ya sé que he destrozado sus corazones, a mí también me dolió escribir esto. El que Levi no supiera que iba a ser padre, y sobre todo el dolor de Mikasa al saber que ella y ese pequeño ser no estarían con Levi :c**

 **En fin, ¿merezco reviews?** ❤

 **~Judith~**


End file.
